Tempting Fate
by Deathly Nightshade
Summary: Two women working alongside discover a legend, a map and a partner in crime... JackOC from the authors of Amazing Walking Potato and Friends
1. Introductions

Here is another story from the authors of Walking potato and friends! This is an attempted serious story, we hope we succeeded. Please R/R

Disclaimer: we own nothing

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Jack frowned as he looked out at the small town of Port Bouvade. Gone. It was all gone. There wasn't a single piece of gold left. Jack grew angry as his crew returned empty-handed. In the last five towns they had been to, someone had gotten there first and taken anything of value. Jack needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Men! And ladies," he added, seeing Anamaria's glare "we are goin' to Tortuga!" he cried out. The crew cheered and the Black Pearl set off.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

A dark figure sat in the corner of the Faithful Bride. She had pale skin and bright red lips leaving her looking like a beautiful ghost. Her ice blue eyes were surrounded by thick black eyeliner and her long black hair was tied up with a black ribbon. She wore a dirty cream singlet wrapped in a long black coat that was ripped at the elbows. Her breeches were tucked into her large black boots. She had a cold look around her. She watched as another figure approached her.

This woman had golden tanned skin symbolising her years in the sun. She had light brown hair reaching her shoulder blades. Her brown eyes were smeared with kohl to block he suns rays. She wore a tri-cornered hat and a dirty blue bandanna on her head. She had on a dirty blue shirt and a pair of brown breeches which were covered with her large black boots. She had a pale blue sash around her waist, supporting a cutlass and a pistol.

The woman carried to mugs of rum. She sat down at the table, pulling off her hat and slamming it down.

"Well Mercy," said the woman "are yeh suer yeh don' want any?" she asked.

"Aye cap'n." said Mercy, grinning slightly at her. The woman shrugged.

"Oh well, more fer me." She replied.

"Alex, I don' understand how you can like this crap." said Mercy, motioning to the rum in Alex's hands.

"It might not taste great, but the after effects make up for the taste." Alex replied. Mercy rolled her eyes and Alex grinned. She pushed a mug over to Mercy.

"A toast perhaps?" suggested Alex. Mercy looked at her strangely, but eventually grabbed the mug by the handle and held it up.

"To another successful pillage!" cried out Alex.

"Aye!" cried out Mercy. The two women clinked their glasses together and took long swigs. Mercy immediately spat her rum out all over the table. Alex laughed in her mug and skulled the rest. She put down her empty mug and grinned.

"Looks like yeh can' hold yer drink." said Alex. Mercy rolled her eyes again and stood up.

"I'm goin' fer a walk, don' get too drunk." She said, leaving the tavern.

"Don' get killed tryin' to steal somthin' too big!" Alex cried out after her drunkenly. Mercy would have her fun while Alex would have hers.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Please Review!


	2. Mob Scene

Alex sat at the table, finishing off her third mug of rum. It was now she noticed a table full of men sitting in the back corner playing poker. She grinned. It was time to use an old trick of hers. She stood up and approached the table. She watched over their shoulders for awhile, and then broke the silence.

"What are you playing?" she asked innocently. The men looked at her.

"It's called poker. Would yeh like to play?" one man asked. Alex gave a look of surprise.

"I'd like to, but i'm afraid I don't know how." She said. The man smiled at her.

"Don' worry, you'll pick it up on the way." The man said. Alex smiled and sat in the spare seat.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Mercy strolled down the cobble stone street, searching for a good victim. She approached an old man lying on the ground, in a drunken stupor. She emptied his pockets and continued down the road. All of a sudden she "bumped" into a woman. She made her apologies and left a few coins richer. After a few minutes, Mercy was feeling cocky. No one would catch her. She approached a man in his mid twenties, bumping into him and reaching into his pockets, pulling out a long pocket watch.

"My apologies young Miss." said the young man. Mercy began to walk off, when the man grabbed her wrist.

"Oi, that's my watch you little thief!" he cried.

"Oh no." muttered Mercy.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Go fish!" cried Alex, laying her cards down on the table. Everyone groaned. Alex looked up curiously.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. The man grumbled.

"You won again." He replied. Alex's face lit up as she reached out and grabbed the coins. The men looked at her suspiciously. One reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a minute 'ere!" he said. He shook her arm and a few cards fell out. The men's eyes widened.

"You little cheat!" one cried, standing up.

"Yeh said you'd never played before you little wretch!" another one cried, and all the men stood, withdrawing their cutlasses. Alex shoved the coins in her pockets and jumped up quickly.

"Well I've had a great time, but I must fly!" she said, running to the door. The men ran out after her.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Mercy ran down the street with a crowd running behind her. She ran towards the bar Alex was in but was run down as Alex ran out, jingling as she ran.

"Run!" cried Alex and the two women ran towards their ship with a large mob at their heels. The women knocked people out of their way as they ran. They dodged scantily clad women and ran towards the docks.

"Why are there people chasing you?" yelled Mercy.

"Because I cheated at cards. Why are people chasing you?" replied Alex.

"Some guy is quite attached to his watch." Mercy yelled, holding up the watch. Alex grinned.

"Quite productive, weren't we?" Alex said. Mercy grinned at the older woman as they continued to run. They soon approached the ship. The Temptress sat before them in all its glory. The crew were loitering on deck. When they saw the two women, they got to work, setting the sails. As the women approached, the crew raised the anchor.

"Oi cap'n, where's the supplies?" one cried out. Alex shook her hands, signalling for them to hurry up. The ship began to leave port. The two women sped up and jumped up on deck, just making it. Mercy slipped slightly, almost falling. Alex grabbed her hand, pulling her up. Mercy stood up grinning. The pirates watched on from the deck with the crew to see an angry mob at the docks.

Suddenly a young man ran out of the crew and grabbed Mercy from around the waist. He had black hair and brown eyes. He stood almost a foot over Mercy, who looked up at him. Mercy smiled and grabbed his hands.

"Are you alright Mercy?" he asked. The pirate lass smiled and turned around, kissing him on the lips. Alex approached the two, patting Mercy on the back.

"She did fine Paddy. Now if yer gonna do that, do it down below deck." Alex said, smirking. The couple rolled their eyes at her.

"It's Patrick!" the man cried as Alex walked off.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Jack walked into a bar.

"Drinks all around!" he cried. His crew cheered as they found their seats. Jack approached the barman who was muttering anxiously. Jack, now curious, caught the man's attention.

"Oi, what's going on?" he asked the barman.

"What, you haven't heard?" the barman replied. Jack frowned at he barman angrily.

"Of course I 'avnt heard about it, otherwise I wouldn' be askin' about it, would I?" Jack said. The barman frowned, but continued.

"The Temptress has just sailed out of Tortuga, after pillaging five ports."

"And what ports would they be?" asked Jack.

"Sorry mate that's all I know." The barman said hastily.

"Are you sure? Maybe this will jog your memory." Jack said, slipping the barman a few coins.

"Well now that you mention it, I do know the names of those ports." said the man, taking the coins. "Port David, that's where me mams sister was born. Port Williams, that's where my sister is now, lovely woman, you should meet her. Port Miller and Port Jason, where I spent my holiday. Lovely place it is. And I'm sorry to say my home town of Port Bouvade was pillaged not two days ago." Jacks eyes widened, as he realised that they were the last five towns the Pearl had been to. Jack thanked the barman and sat down with Gibbs and his crew.

"Did yeh find anythin' interesting?" asked Gibbs. Jack grinned.

"Sure did. We have our pirate ship!" he replied, and they clinked their mugs together, taking big draughts.


	3. Caught Red Handed

Yay.

Disclaimer: we own nothing. But Natalie owns cheese. And Steph owns Orlando Bloom. On DVD that is.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Jack leant heavily on Gibbs shoulder, which didn't help much as they were both stumbling around. They approached the docks, looking for the Black Pearl. Not being able to find it, theywalked to thedeck warden.

"Oi mate! Do yeh know where my ship is? It's big, black and floats." Jack slurred drunkenly. Grumbling, the deck warden pointed to the ship at the end of the dock. Jack nodded his thanks to him. He turned to leave when suddenly he remembered the other ship.

"Hey, do yeh know where the Temptress is?" Jack asked. The warden frowned at the name.

"On the way to Port April, I suppose. Bloody bastards didn't pay for their dock." He said grumbling. Jack clasped his hands together and bowed, thanking him. Leaning on Gibbs again, the two hobbled to the Black Pearl and up the ramp. Once on the deck, Gibbs went below and Jack went to the helm where Anamaria was.

"Is everyone here?" Jack asked. Anamaria nodded to him.

"Good. At dawn, we set sail to Port April." Jack said.

"Aye Cap'n." Ana replied. Jack went to his cabin and took his hat off, setting it on the chair. He stripped down and got into bed.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Jack walked out onto deck, stretching his arms and walking to the helm, relieving the man there. He watched as his crew scurried around. Finally the people from the fore deck called, telling him they were ready. He grinned as the ship weighed anchor and sailed away.

Those bastards on the Temptress would soon learn never to cross Jack Sparrow.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Alex stood at the helm of the Temptress, staring at the small cavern, just off Port April. Once the ship was anchored Alex went below deck to get her things. Suddenly she heard a bang from the storage cupboard on her left. Alex's face darkened. She did not tolerate stowaways on her ship. She cocked her gun and in one swift motion, she opened the door and pressed the gun to the hiding persons head.

"Dammit." Mercy said, turning her head to see Alex holding the gun to Patrick's temple, and looking absolutely furious. Patrick's eyes were wide and his hands (that were currently on Mercy's breasts) began to tremble.

"Out. Now" Alex said calmly, but her eyes betrayed her showing her fury. She set down her gun and stalked out of the room. Shutting her eyes for a moment, Mercy calmed her nerves and walked out after Alex, motioning for Patrick to follow. The couple went to the captains cabin, were Alex was waiting out front.

"Inside." She said. Mercy and Patrick quickly walked in and sat down in front of the desk. Alex slammed the door and the couple flinched. Alex walked around the desk and sat down.

"Now, what the hell do you think you were doing?" she asked.

"We're really sorry Alex," Patrick said, "we should have been working". Alex slammed her fist down on the desk.

"Of course you should have! I do not tolerate insolence on this ship!" she yelled. Everyone was silent for a moment. Alex continued-

"While everyone else was working getting the ship settled you two were fooling around in THE STORAGE COBBORD!" The couple flinched again. Alex's voice lowered.

"I tolerate it enough when you do it on your own time. In all rights I should kick you off this ship". Mercy and Patrick's eyed widened. Mercy opened her mouth to say something, but Alex held up a hand to stop her.

"Now, I this case I will not punish you as this is the first time. But If you do it again, you will be prosecuted" Alex said firmly. Mercy nodded.

"I'm really sorry Alex. We swear we won't do it again" she said. Alex lifted her head slightly.

"See that it doesn't" she said, ending the conversation. The couple stood up. Patrick left the room but Mercy hesitated.

"I'm really sorry Alex." She said quietly. Alex smiled.

"I forgive you. Now go get ready, we need to get supplies. We forgot them in Tortuga." Mercy smiled back at Alex, glad she was forgiven. She got ready and met the crew up on deck.

Everyone (except the people staying to watch the ship) got into small boats and began rowing to Port April. They were finally reaching the land to get a much needed holiday.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Review or we will all come over there and smother you in your sleep! We have PILLOWS! Hahaha… Port Bouvade


	4. Introducing Natalie and Steph

Yay another chapter. Yeah.

Disclaimer: we own nothing

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Alex and Mercy walked into the tavern. The Temptress had been in Port April for two days, and now that all the cargo was loaded, they were due to leave tomorrow. Alex headed to the bar to get their drinks. Mercy looked around the room, remembering when this was her life and how Alex saved her from that.

Flashback-

A 15 year old Mercy flashed her leg at an old man in the corner of a tavern. The man winked lewdly at her. Grimacing slightly, Mercy gave a wide smile and walked over there.

"'Ello mate, what can I do for yeh?" she asked him. The man laughed and roughly pulled Mercy onto his lap.

"'Ow much fer a pretty thin' like you?" he slurred, dumping a few coins on the counter. Mercy swept them up and placed the in her skirt. The man grinned and stood up, leading Mercy up a set of stairs and into a small room. The man began undoing the strings on the back of Mercy's dress, when suddenly the door banged open. A tall woman stalked into the room, wielding a cutlass. The old man cowered in the corner.

"Out." The woman boomed. The man quickly ran out the door. Mercy looked wide-eyed up at her. She looked in her mid-twenties. She walked over to Mercy and sat down on the bed, motioning for Mercy to do the same.

"What are yeh doin' here?" the woman asked. Mercy recognised that voice.

"Alex?" she whispered. It couldn't be. Mercy hadn't seen Alex for 6 years! The woman nodded. Mercy jumped up and hugged Alex tightly around the neck. Alex began to laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Mercy asked her.

"Well I came into port for supplies. I'm a captain now. I was going to leave when I hear of you doing this." Alex said, motioning to Mercy's undone strings. Mercy looked down, ashamed.

"I have to make a living somehow." She said quietly. Alex put a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly Alex had an idea.

"How would you like to come with me?" she asked. Mercy looked up, hopeful.

"Now of coarse you would start out as a cabin girl or something, or helping the cook, nothing big, but it's better than this." Alex continued. Mercy smiled widely.

"Of coarse!" Mercy cried and latched onto Alex once more.

End flashback

Mercy smiled. Alex had introduced her to the crew and slowly Mercy worked her way up to first mate. She then met Patrick and now at 18, she felt that life couldn't get better.

Mercy walked over to a table and sat down, waiting for Alex. She looked at the door and noticed a man walk in. He had kohl around his eyes and a tri-corner hat sitting atop his head. He wore a red sash and a dirty white shirt, which was slightly covered by a large brown coat. His brown breeches were tucked into a pair of large brown boots. He reminded her of Alex. Mercy narrowed her eyes at him. This man meant trouble.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Jack walked into the tavern, looking around. Sitting in the corner was a young girl. She had pale skin and black hair Jack thought for a minute and, being the cheeky bastard he is, came up with a n idea. He swaggered over to her (who looked old enough to be his daughter) and sat down. She glared at him. Shrugging it off, he winked lewdly at her.

"How much fer a night luv?" he whispered huskily.

SLAP! Jack's head whipped back and his cheek turned a bright red. He looked back to see the girl standing, chest heaving in anger. Jack stood as well.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked from behind him. Jack turned to see a woman in her late twenties, early thirties standing there holding two large glasses. She had a tan and big kohl eyes. She looked like a poster child of a pirate.

The woman sat the rum down on the counter.

"And who would you be?" Jack asked her. She smiled at him.

"Stephanie Thacker. This is my daughter Natalie Thacker. And you sir?" she asked. Jack opened his mouth to answer but 'Natalie' interrupted him.

"He thought I was a whore!" she yelled. Jack grinned.

"Can you blame me?" he asked innocently. He quickly jumped back in surprise as Natalie leapt at him. Stephanie quickly grabbed one of her arms, restraining her. Whispering something in her ear, Steph quickly calmed her down. The two then sat down. Steph motioned for Jack to do the same. He did, turning to face them.

"So, who are you?" Stephanie asked him.

"Cap'n Jack Sparrow at yer service." He replied, taking off his hat and giving a theatrical bow.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow slightly, and Natalie glared at him.

"Well captain Sparrow, it is a pleasure to meet you." said Stephanie, pushing a mug of rum towards him.

"Please join us for a drink."

Jack picked it up greedily and drunk it quickly.

A few hours later-

The two women had continued to but rounds of rum throughout the night. Quite drunk, Jack continued to wow them with his stories.

"And then they made me their captain. Captain o' the Black Pearl!" He yelled dramatically. Steph smiled at him.

"That was a wonderful story Jack, but can you tell me, what are you doing in Port April at this time of year?" she asked. Jack grinned.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" he slurred. Stephanie nodded eagerly. Jack continued.

"We're chasing this ship called the Temptress. They've been looting all our towns. So I'm planning to get rid o' them bastards. This captain DeGrae and his mate Mercy will rue the day he mess'd with Captain Sparrow!" he said, waving his arms around. The two women looked at each other in what Jack assumed was amazement (In actual fact is was amusement).

"Well, I haven't seen any ship like that around," Said Steph, "but we promise we will tell you if we do." Jack grinned at them.

"Well thank you for you time ladies, but it's 'bout time I left." He said, standing up and swaying a little. He bowed and turned, leaving swiftly.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Alex watched Jack sway out the door. She then turned to Mercy, who looked worried.

"We're in trouble."


	5. Tracking the Temptress

Alex and Mercy split up and quickly rounded up all the members of the crew. They were a little annoyed about having to leave so early, but most of them had spent all their money already. Everyone met back at the small boats and rowed to the Temptress. In the middle of the night, the Temptress sailed away from Port April without a trace. 

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI 

Jack walked into the tavern. There was nobody in there since it was morning. The barman was cleaning a glass with a dirty rag. 

"G'morning," Jack said to the barman, approaching him. The barman looked at Jack wearily.

"G'morning," he replied. Jack sat at the bar.

"I'm lookin' fer some information," Jack said. The barman continued to clean the glass.

"I'm sorry mate, don't know what yeh talking 'bout," he replied. Jack grinned and placed a few coins on the bar. The man picked them up and bit into one of them. Seemingly satisfied, he put the rag and glass down.

"What do yeh need to know?" he asked.

"That's better," Jack said, "now, I need to know where the Temptress is, and where she's heading." The barman laughed.

"Yeh too late. The Temptress left port last night, in quite a rush." he said. Jack scowled.

"Well, where is she headin'?" he asked, placing a few more coins on the bar. The man laughed, pushing the coins back.

"Cap'n DeGrae isn't stupid, mate. He don't tell anyone where he's heading," he said. Jack sighed and picked up his coins.

"Thanks anyway," Jack said, standing up. He swiftly walked out, heading to the Black Pearl. Gibbs walked up to him.

"Where we headin'?" he asked. Jack frowned.

"Port Benjamin is the closest port from here, right? We'll just head there, hopefully we'll be in luck and run across the Temptress." he said. Gibbs nodded and ran off, giving directions. Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His hangover was gradually getting worse. He couldn't even remember buying that much rum. He walked to the helm and began leading the Pearl out of the docks.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nat: that's another chapter from us

Steph: yep, tune in next time for Tempting Fate! Dun dun duuuuuun

Nat: buh?

Steph: please review


	6. Plunderers

Alex stood at the bow of the ship, looking through her telescope. Mercy was right; there was a ship up ahead. She looked up at Mercy in the crow's nest and called her down. She then pocketed her telescope. She walked up the helm and looked down at her crew.

"Everyone," she called, "we've spied a merchant ship up ahead, north-east of the bow. We plan to plunder it!" The crew cheered.

"Who managed to loot every town they come across?" Alex cried.

"Us!" cheered the crew.

"Who has plundered more ships than the English navy?"

"Us!" cried the crew, getting fired up.

"And who's going to stop us?" Alex asked.

"No-one!" they roared. Everyone cheered and grabbed a cutlass from a rack along the wall. They were almost on top of the merchant ship. Bit they had failed to see another ship coming from the other side of the merchant ship. A ship with black sails.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Jack smiled and looked at the merchant ship. He turned to his crew. 

"Gentlemen! I believe we have a ship to plunder!" he cried and his crew cheered. They drew their cutlasses.

"Now!" cried Jack and then jumped across the ship. 

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Now!" cried Alex, her crew jumped across. They were ready to reek havoc, when another group of pirates jumped across from the other side. There was another ship! Alex looked at the ship next to the merchant one. It had great black sails. The Black Pearl! She looked around and saw that Sparrow fellow from the tavern. He looked just as confused as she did. Alex came to a decision.

"Draw back!" she yelled, their crew looked around and reluctantly went back to the Temptress. Alex jumped across and sheathed her cutlass. Mercy ran up to her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The Pearl, she's on the other side of the merchant ship. We're gonna attack her," she said, and gave orders to turn the ship and set the cannons on the Pearl. Mercy grinned and ran off. 

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Jack looked around and saw the other pirates going back. Jack had no idea how they got there, but he wasn't going to let the Temptress escape again.

"Back to the Pearl!" he cried. The pirates reluctantly jumped back and began to turn the pearl around to defend itself. 

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Neither of the captains, nor crews noticed as the merchant ship quickly sailed away and out of sight.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Steph: New chapters will be us soon

Nat: Indeed

Steph:… Pirates!

Nat: damn Pirates stole my gold!


	7. Its time to duel!

Whee!

Disclaimer: we own nothing

IOIOIOIOI

Alex stood behind a cannon.

"Ready? FIRE!" she cried. A series of explosions rang through the air as the cannonballs flew towards the Black Pearl. None of the balls did any lasting damage. Alex swore. She ran up to Mercy who had taken the helm.

IOIOIOIOI

"We're going to have to cross to incapacitate them!" Jack cried, looking over at the Temptress. Anamaria, who was standing behind the wheel, gave a nod and turned the helm sharply to the left. The ship sailed closer to the Temptress.

"Get ready to board!" Jack cried, wielding his cutlass. The crew stopped what they were doing and grabbed a rope at the edge of the ship. They all stood on the railing, waiting for Jack's call.

"NOW!" he cried, and the crew all swung over to the Temptress.

IOIOIOIOI

Alex watched from the helm as the crew from the Black Pearl swung over to the ship. Sharing a look with Mercy, she drew her cutlass and went to fight. Before she could, Mercy grabbed her left arm.

"Wait, I have an idea." She said. Alex raised her eyebrows.

"What about?" she asked. Mercy grinned.

"We all know that that idiot Sparrow would kick our arses in a sword fight, so I have an idea to get him when his guard's down." She said. Alex tilted her head before giving a grin as Mercy explained.

"I'll tell the crew."

IOIOIOIOI

Jack ran through the fight and went below deck. He was gonna find this bastard De Grae and show him what happens when you mess with Sparrow. He drew his cutlass and went into the captain's cabin. He blinked before sheathing his sword.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Mr Sparrow!" Stephanie Thacker said from the floor. There, tied up to the bedpost was Stephanie and Natalie Thacker from the bar. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wha' the hell are yeh doin' 'ere?" he asked, squatting down. Natalie looked hysterical.

"Th… that De Grae fellow kidnapped us! We were walking home, when he jumped out and took us!" she said, breaking down in sobs. Jack gave a side grin.

"Don' worry yer pretty little head o' yers. I'll get that De Grae and have yeh out o' here in no time!" he said. Stephanie gave a relieved sigh.

"Thankyou Mr Sparrow!" she said. Suddenly the door behind Jack banged open. Jack quickly stood up, drawing his cutlass. It was a member of the Temptress.

"Cap'n! We've got the crew of the Pearl tied up 'round the mast." He said.

"Huh?" Jack said. He slowly turned around to see that Stephanie and Natalie were no longer tied up. In fact, they seemed perfectly fine. It was then that he noticed their attire. They were both dressed in shirts and breeches, and each had a cutlass at their side. Stephanie gave a mocking grin.

"Goodnight Mr Sparrow." She said. Jack felt someone hit him harshly on the back of the head.

'Bollocks.' He thought as everything went black.

IOIOIOIOI

Alex and Mercy watched unsympathetically as Jack fell to the floor with a thump, knocking his head on the floor.

"Good job Jacob. Go up on deck and inform the crew that we have Captain Sparrow." She said. Jacob gave a grin.

"Yes m'am!" he said before leaving. Alex then turned to Mercy.

"Good plan." She said.

IOIOIOIOI

Yeah. Stuff.


End file.
